A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by Icon Phoenix
Summary: WARNING: This story starts in the forth book of Harry Potter Thorn Ferris is new at Hogwarts, or so it seems. Age 14, she joins the trio. But where does she keep disappearing of to and how? (sorry a really bad summery but read on, please!)
1. Introduction

I have written a love story. It's about how Draco Malfoy falls in love. **WARNING: this is not a ****Dramione story. Sorry I don't believe! **But this is a tale of a whole new breed of magical creatures, so if you can be bothered to sit and read for ages then this is your kind of tale. I'll start off by introducing this new breed…

Phoenix Bloods-

A phoenix blood is a

"-**Bored**"

-Wait, I know this may seem like a lecture to all you readers and a waste of time, but read on –please- if you don't understand what a phoenix blood is or what they do then you'll be lost further on in the story! (And you'll want to know this one!)

A phoenix blood is a creature created when a witch/wizard/Muggle is dying –but this person has to die consumed by one emotion, and that one emotion only. This could be grief, sorrow, anger, guilt etc… They will rise from the dead only to be greeted with extraordinary powers, that no witch/wizard could dream of –the power to: control time; produce a protective ring of fire; create flames out of pure air; switch between a phoenix and a human body at will; cry tears with strong healing powers –that only heal another's wound not their own; they can see into the future (but not their own) and live immortally (they can be killed but they can come back from the dead –with a few exceptions: explained later)

When a phoenix blood is first created, they are entitled to duty the PBI (Phoenix Blood Institution) because they have been given a second life, which means they are bound to serve the PBI. The PBI is set up to control time –when things/people need to die, to save things/people who are not meant to be harmed and to fulfill prophecies that are made –so if a phoenix blood is in debt to the PBI (the PBI saved them) then they are considered 'owned'. However, if the PBI are in debt to you –they killed a loved one, to set time straight –then you are equal to then and are granted freedom.

If you owe the PBI, you are bound to serve them for 13 'living' years (the time that you spend above ground –not buried) in which you must pay them great loyalty and respect. After the 13 years you are to be 'destroyed' (where you are no longer able to come back to the living world) this is because the free phoenix bloods are able to live for as long as they like, so that crowds up the planet a bit so the PBI dispose of the workers because they do not have the law to kill the free. When you work for the PBI you are given 'subjects' to which you must give your life to protect, which isn't really asking much seeing as most things can't kill you. Phoenix bloods are given important people to care for because those specific people are significant to that part in time. Once your job is done, you go into sleeping –where you rest until your services are needed again.

The only ways to, properly, kill a phoenix blood are the ways you destroy horcruxes –Basalisk venom and Fiendfyre. Apart from these they can survive most death situations.


	2. Chapter 1, The Awakening

The Awakening – first chapter in the forth book!

The taste of moist soil filled her mouth, as she stretched her jaw, then inhaling deeply through her nose it filled with grit and clumps of dirt. She sat up snorting loudly, shooting bits of soil still wedged up her nostrils. She was lying in a ditch, or what was meant to be a hole, was now home to a variety of sour smelling weeds and about two millimetres of boggy water. She clambered out of her rotting enclosure, back drenched head to foot. She looked around as if the wind would tell her the way to the nearest dryer, and took to the left path out of the canopied area and out into an overgrown field. She walked for about three minutes, her scarlet hair drifting subtly in the evening air and her dark golden eyes glinting as the pink light caught them. A small clearing came into view, and as she made her way to its centre the sun dipped beneath the horizon – the world was dark, sleeping.

She looked up to into the darkening sky and twisted on the spot. A lash of fire and she was gone, replaced by a magnificent hovering phoenix. It soared through the clouds, higher and higher until it reached beyond the sea of white and into the dying sunlight. Again a lash of amber flames and then a falling girl, yet she did not scream as she appeared to be falling to her death. But before the blink of an eye appeared a wide sterile, stone floor beneath her feet, and she landed quite gracefully on the ground of 'the COURT in the CLOUDS'

A stream of black suited workers piled out of the nearest doors, muttering nonsense "…cher misplaced the child"

"…goblins found Don Smith stranded…"

"…cattle escaped that field in Ne…"

Pushing and shoving her way through the tidal wave the girl managed to scramble her way out to the other side "A second earlier and I could have made it," she mumbled to herself. She reached the front desk, an over polished rosewood antique that she would have had the pleasure in destroying, as it brought her some of her most haunting memories, for example the woman who leaned over the desk this very minute. "Name?" the ghastly woman sneered, an obvious reminder of a female version of Professor Snape (a Hogwarts teacher). "Do we need to go over this again, I've been coming here for the past ten years and you still can't remember my name?" the girl replied.

"It's not a case of my memory, it's the rules!" the woman almost shouted.

"Ok, ok," the girl stammered, "God woman keep your hair on," she muttered to herself. But before the wretched woman could say another word an invisible overhead speaker said: "Thorn Ferris, to the main court. The founders have your subject prepared and are awaiting your presence," in an overly high-pitched squeal that the girl could just make out was her name and appointment. "Well… at least I don't have to go through with you this time," she said sarcastically to the awful bitch behind the desk. And she strolled over to the spiralling staircase, switched into her phoenix form and flew up the flight of stairs, landing precisely the moment they swung open.

"Enter," demanded a strong voice from inside the large, dim room. Thorn took several steps forward as the double-doors slammed shut behind her. A chair slid away from the drastically long, ancient table, revealing it surrounded by leering, dark shadowy figures. "Sit," demanded the same voice and Thorn did as she was told. She took the seat, enchanted to move when told so, and it slid back into place facing the tallest figure in the room. The room was suddenly full of candlelight. "Denise, if you wouldn't mind presenting our young Thorn with her _final_ subject," the tall woman lingered on the word _final_ as is trying to phase it exactly as it was. It seemed to work, because at that moment Thorn sat up straighter "This is my _final _task? It's only been ten years," Thorn protested.

"My Dear we don't intend to cut short your years, but as a final job we decided it to be more of a long term one, well as long as it could possibly be," she said cackling lightly towards the end as if Thorn had missed something. A huge, leather bound file was slammed down in front of Thorn and she looked at it cautiously expecting something to jump out of it, which she had done every other time since her second year when a frog hopped out just as her childish hand touched it. "Oh," the tall witch laughed and others joined in, "there's nothing jumpy in there!" she howled with dreadful humour, now the whole room was filled with the awful sound of witches and wizards laughter but they immediately ceased when Thorn opened the file. Inside she found pictures and old crumpled letters, pages torn out of books with endless scrawls of writing and finally a document of facts on this person.

Name: Harry James Potter

Born: 31st July 1980, Godric's Hollow, England

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Species: Wizard, Human

Gender: Male

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Jet Black

Relations: Peverells (top secret), Lily Evans-mother, James Potter-father, Sirius Black-godfather. Close friends with the Weasley family-Ronald Billius Weasley in particular- and Hermione Jean Granger

"Remember Thorn, no one must see this file, especially as he is the most important wizard of this time. Do I make myself clear?" asked the tallest witch. "Harry Potter's the famous wizard, he banished Voldemort, did he not?" Thorn urged. "Yes, now do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Thorn replied.

"Good. Then you must once again make your journey to Hogwarts, we wish you the best of our magic, in the hope that you protect Mr Potter in all ways possible. Goodbye Thorn." She took that as her dismissal, and in the hope that she'd never set eye on these putrid beings again, she left. But just as her foot passed the threshold of the main court her eyes rolled backwards and a new vision came into sight. The piercing screaming of children blocked her ears; she saw hooded figures and tents, lots of tent. Then her own eyes rolled back into their sockets watery and misted, her first glimpse of Harry Potter's future –it wasn't a pretty sight.


	3. Chapter 2, Been and Back Again

**I know this all seems slightly complicated, but aren't all Harry Potters? Anyway all will be revealed in the end…**

**WARNING: This chapter starts at the point after the Quidditch World Cup; the morning after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire (him and Ron have fallen out!)**

**Dumbledore's POV**

A fiery sweep of feathers brushed passed my office window. I must be imagining things. I'd had a long night last night after the deep discussions and quarrels with the other Triwizard judges we'd finally come to the agreement that Harry shouldn't get any more help than the other champions but should be treated as anyone would treat a champion. I had just begun to settle myself back into my seat when there it came again. This time I removed my wand from my robe pocket, pointed it accurately at the window's latch and whispered: "Alohomora," the latch slid out of the hook and the window swayed slightly open in the late morning breeze the sweet smell of dry leaves filled my office and there perched upon my window sill, was a bird I'd known well.

You could tell her apart from Fawkes, she had a line of red feathers going from the top of her golden head between her eyes to her blissful beak. Thorn. One of the only people, still alive, that I knew to be older than me. She twisted on the spot, transforming into her human body. "Dumbledore," she said in her usual formal tone. "Ah, Thorn, back again are we?" pursuing her formal voice. She broke out of character and smiled her charming smile. "And who might you be here for this time?" I asked curious, though I thought I already knew the answer to that. "Harry Potter," she stated. Her eyes darting round the room as if trying to take in everything at once, though nothing had changed since she'd been here last, or the time before. "Is something bothering you Thorn?" I questioned. Cleary she realized I'd noticed her abnormal behavior and immediately flicked her eyes towards me. "Sorry, just remembering the times spent here, last time I'm coming back to Hogwarts, well sent from the PBI courts anyway. I'm going to be spending three years with Harry, hope he likes me, or this could be a long three years," she said sarcastically. "I guess there's no point trying the hat back on?" she asked hopeful. "No. You've always been a Griffindor and always will be, Thorn Ferris. No hat needs to tell you that," I replied. She winced at the use of her full name; she always had done, but smiled appreciation. "Someone's here to see you Dumbledore," she said, only five moments before there came a knock on my door. I chuckled lightly to myself; she always did show off her powers a bit when she felt cocky. "Enter," I said. And the door slowly opened to reveal Ron Weasley, standing rather sheepishly on the threshold. "Can I help you Mr. Weasley?"

"I was-"

"So you're a Weasley?" Thorn blurted, "Well, I kind of recognized the hair and maybe the freckles…" Thorn carried on muttering to herself as Ron turned to me. "And who's this?" he asked slightly confused.

"Mr. Weasley I'd like you to meet a very old friend of mine, this is Thorn Ferris," at the mention of her name Thorn turned back round to face us. "Old?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes! Old?" Thorn said acting horrified.

"She looks even younger than me!" Ron said slightly over enthusiastic.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as saying _**younger,**_" she said with a lot of emphasis, "maybe a couple hundred years older,"

"What are you talking about? Must've been a pretty strong elixir then!" Ron announced. "Yeah, not quite elixir. Good guess though," Thorn giggled.

"Ahem," I interrupted. Thorn had somehow made her way from the window to about a meter away from Ron. Still chuckling softly the two of them turned to face me. "Ronald, Thorn could you keep your outbursts of sarcasm to your common room, you seem to have woken many of the portraits," I waved a hand in the direction of the Headmasters/Headmistresses hanging around my office. Ron turned to look but Thorn caught my eye and I winked. I couldn't help suppress my amusement, she had made a friend in about two minutes of being here, and that beats her record! Ron turned back to face me looking rather guilty and childish, I was used to that face nearly every time he was in this office he had that look about him. Always getting into trouble that one. "Ronald, if you wouldn't mind, showing Thorn to Griffindore common room?" I asked, breathing a short smile in her direction. She knew the way, even before I did, but it pleased me to see her forget about her earlier discoveries. And so they left.

**Thorns POV**

"So I hear Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are here," I lied; I hadn't heard I'd seen. "Did you move from a different planet?" Ron asked mockingly, "It's been all over the wizarding news! The Triwizard Tournament!" he chuckled and I smiled. "Yeah, I just…doesn't matter" I muttered, Ron looked at me trying to figure me out. "You're not normal," he said eventually after an awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, that's what everyone what's to hear," Thorn exclaimed sarcastically, slightly hurt. "It's just I'm still trying to figure out what Dumbledore said back there, about you being an _old _friend. He's so cryptic," Ron replied. I laughed at his knowledge of nothing. "He's also plainly truthful," I countered. That stumped him he had a mind full of questions now, but didn't know which one to ask first. I took this moment of silence to ask my own questions. "So you know Harry, right? Harry Potter?" he face slowly changed to a scowl, "I'll take that as a yes then?" I smirked how he had changed from a vulnerable teenager to a hater, this was going to be interesting. "We don't speak… anymore" he swallowed; it seemed hard for him to put it into words. "Guy fight?" I wasn't pitying him at all.

"Yeah, something like that," he mumbled.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Damn it Thorn. Said the wrong thing! He jerked his head my way and glowered. "Always Harry Potter! ALWAYS! Getting all the attention!" shit he's going to explode, "WHY? NEVER anyone else!" he shouted. He shoved me into a portrait and turned left. "OW! God Ron calm down!" I suddenly wanted to swear at him, why was he getting so pissed off, him and Harry were meant to be friends, I didn't see them fall out! "Through there, password's 'Balderdash'" he spat. I swore beneath my breath.

"Great!" I said sarcastically, "Nice meeting you!" I spat back.

**Thanks for reading chapter two, I know it seems she's gonna end up with Ron but seriously believe when I say she's not! And she can't either and there's a reason for that! Keep waiting for more updates and plz review!**


	4. Chapter 3, Truth

**Hey guys, back again! Because I have no life, outside my writing! (Being sarcastic, *ha ha! This one's a long chapter. Hope you guys like it , and plz send in more reviews! Here we go…**

**Hermione's POV**

Days dragged on and still Ron and Harry wouldn't even so much as look at each other, this was getting ridiculous! Was I the only one who had noticed we had a new student in Griffindor? Even the teachers hadn't bothered a 'welcome to our class' or 'Griffindor this is our new student, I'd like you to welcome her nicely and help her settle in.' (The latter was more appointed for Professor McGonagall) and now I feel bad for judging a teacher, but a little respect for a student wouldn't hurt! So with this in mind I greeted her: "Hello I'm Hermione, and you are?" I asked, a little too patronising. But the girl smiled and brushed her long, crimson fringe out of her face. "Thorn, Thorn Ferris," she replied, in a much more casual voice than I expected. We were walking along the corridor to potions as we spoke, and I spotted Harry out of the corner of my eye. I decided I'd rather stay with Thorn than him, as he'd just moan about what a terrible day he'd had and ask if had Ron come to apologise yet, and quite frankly I wasn't in the mood. "You're friends with Harry, am I right?" Thorn asked.

"Yes, since first year. Close friends. Why?" I asked, suddenly curious at how she knew about us. "Oh, I heard it around and wondered if it was true …" Thorn dismissed the subject. A sudden thought came to me: "It was that damn Rita Skeeter wasn't it?! What has she said now? Me and Harry in an intense relationship?" I squealed rather loudly that several Ravenclaws ahead of us turned and stared. "-She got -the highest mark possible on her runes test," Thorn lied to them, I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to her before she carried on. "And no, I've never listened to word of Skeeter, the bitch learned how to lie pretty well though!" Thorn remarked. I tried to smile at her dry humour, but I hated when people cursed (language wise) it reminded me of Harry and Ron's argument. "Yeah, well it looks as if you've learned a trick or two in that area," I smirked. "Yeah, kind of have to when there's so much at stake," she said, trying to confuse me. "You don't let on much, do you? Like to keep yourself unnoticed, in the shadows,"

"Well maybe not that gloomy, but something along those lines. That's me!" Thorn said brightly. "So you're not going to tell me anything else? Why you started mid-term? Why you're so interested with Harry?" I asked curiously.

"No. And I don't intend to until I speak with Mr. Potter," her voice suddenly formal. "Oh, he's right over there," and I pointed a finger towards Harry queuing in front of us to the door of potions class. "You don't think I'm going to just waltz over there and tell him my name do you?" Thorn said in her sarcastic tone.

"Why not?" I asked slightly disappointed, she seemed so… determined.

"Hermione, you don't know what's going on. It's not like I can just pass him a note and several people can read it on the way," she protested. But at that moment the class went silent as Professor Snape stood before us. And I didn't get another word out of Thorn before she slipped passed me to the very back of the classroom, and let her flaming hair cover her features. She was out of sight, alone.

**Harry's POV**

Hermione slumped down next to me at the desk and breathed a heavy sigh as she did so. "What's up?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just a lot of research to do now," she replied, unaware of my curious expression. "Why? Did you get loads of ancient runes homework?" I asked, speaking to the back of her head as she dumped her bag under the desk. "No, just an extra task I set myself –"

"Hermione, you need to cut back on the amount of _extra _study you do, I need your notes and most of your time you're in the library. How am I meant to catch up?" I asked slightly worried.

"Harry! Why is everything about you? Ron's right, sometimes you don't think about others!" I felt myself snarl as she mentioned his name and she dropped the subject. "If you have to know, I'm doing some digging into who this new girl is," Hermione said pointing in the direction of a girl with long scarlet locks and deep chestnut eyes, who stared subtly at her empty desk whilst absent-mindedly fiddling with her quill. "Why?" I questioned.

"Because she seems to have a rather strong fascination about you, Harry,"

"Me?" I said, "Like a crush? Or just a fan?" I smirked.

"Neither" Hermione replied, and my face faded, "More of a protective fascination, she said she needed to talk to you," My brow creased '_protective_' what was that suppose to mean? I don't think even Hermione knew what she was talking about. "Just speak to her, Harry, then maybe we'll get some answers," Hermione whispered as Snape came lurking round peering down at our empty parchment. "Oh dear, looks as if both Potter and Granger will be losing house points," Snape snarled, "Twenty points from Griffindor," he declared, and all the Griffindors groaned. "Make that twenty five," all the Slytherins jeered.

Two hours later, a set of truly miserable looking Griffindors made their way back up to the tower. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, it was I after all whom set Snape off on one, so I decided I better get out of their way and took a detour off to Hagrid's.

**Thorn's POV**

I slipped into an empty classroom unnoticed; I needed to talk to Harry face to face. He deserved to know the truth about me and why I came. Looking out into the corridor I saw him walking alone, off to Hagrid's as I had seen earlier in a vision, I slid my hand through the doorway and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. "What the –"

"Sorry,"

"You're - … you're,"

"Thorn," I told him.

"Yeah, Hermione said you wanted to talk to me, but was that necessary?"

"Look, I was sent here to protect you," I rushed. His mouthed mage a perfect 'O' shape before he came to his senses and started pounding me with questions. "Who by? Dumbledore?"

"It doesn't matter, we'll be here for hours if I go into too much detail, I'll end up telling you my whole life story, but Dumbledore knows,"

"Why? Why come now? And why you?"

"Because I'm and phoenix blood," his brow creased, "I'm no witch, Harry. More what you'd call a creature," and in turn I showed him each of my powers: my transformation; my way of producing fire from a clutched hand; my enchanted/protective fire; my visions of the future; my tears of healing and how I could live immortally.

"Wow," he managed to whisper just as I completed a complex procedure, of stabbing myself to death and bringing myself back to life. "But how? Why?" he croaked. "Harry you become a phoenix blood, when you die. But you die full of an emotion, and that emotion only. Us worker's are sent out to protect people and creatures for the future, those things are essentials to certain prophesies and it is our job to make sure you for fill them."

"There's a prophesy about me?"

"Yes, but I can't say much. If I were to tell you what is was about I would mess up this point in time. Moments will come when I can't help you Harry, when you must decipher meanings by yourself. But I'm always here when you need me. One last thing," I held out my hand to him, "you must be rather late for Hagrid, do you trust me?" he glanced down at my out stretched hand, after a moment or so he nodded. "Good, take my hand. I won't bite," I smirked. He placed his hand in mine and I pulled out my wand, he shifted. I whispered an incantation under my breath and the world around us froze.

**Harry's POV**

All at once the windows stopped swaying, the trees stopped rustling and the ceiling stopped creaking. The world had fallen under her spell. I glanced towards her and she slackened her grip on my hand. "Notice anything?" she asked me. "What did you do?" I ignored.

"We can also stop, rewind and speed up time," she answered.

"Why? Haven't people already created the time turner?" I asked her, proud that I actually had some facts to contribute to our confusing conversation. "Yes, but who do you invented them? Allowing wizards to move through time continuously," she urged.

"Phoenix bloods," I said slightly disappointed that my only contribution was countered. She seemed to notice this a smirked, all the while coming closer to Hagrid's. "You always have to be right, uh?"

"No that's Hermione, I'm just not used to being the dumbest in every conversation at the moment," I sighed. I missed being able to make a wrong comment and not be corrected for every simple mistake, but that's what you get for messing up with your friends, I missed him – I missed… Ron. I hated to think it but I did. I hated to give up to him, so I hid instead, hid my feelings deep down inside of me where no could find them or that' what I thought.

"You miss him, you miss Ron," my face dropped, had she read my mind? Was that another one of her powers she didn't bother telling me about? Or was it that obvious? Again as if reading my mind she said: "Harry, it's not obvious, but it's in your eyes… eyes like your mother's you have Harry."

"How do you know about my mother?" I asked suddenly emotional.

"I met her Harry, and your father. I was your Godfather's protector when they were your age" she said, I felt a serge of happiness stream through me like a thread of golden light, another who knew of Sirius and my parents. Another who knew about my past, I didn't exactly know how, but she could tell me of them connect me closer to my loved ones who had passed on. She noticed my uplifted face and smiled brightly. "I'll see you Harry, talk to Ron," she draw her wand from inside her cloak and muttered under her breath, the world came alive again and a songbird near by started to hum. But she had already gone. I turned and carried onto Hagrid's; nothing could darken my spirits. I hadn't even grimaced when she mentioned Ron's name! Things were going to be better I could feel it.

**Thanks again for reading, as you can tell things are getting a little more interesting. In the next chapter Thorn and Draco will finally meet. But their relationship isn't the type that starts off as 'love at first sight'. Keep reading folks and leave your comments below, plz follow and favourite! **


	5. Chapter 4, Finding Her Feet

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been writing for a while but I didn't know how to put this into words. But I've finally done it, it was meant to short – didn't really go as planned but more detail now, so… **

**Thorn's POV**

After I talked with Harry things seemed to go slow for a while; morning lessons dragged on, break never seemed to end and couldn't stand sitting in another class. So I decided to bunk potions and headed out into the grounds. The day was peaceful and light shone down on the dew dropped grass. The leaves were golden and fiery; autumn always was my favourite season. Streaming through my hair, the wind breezed; I took flight.

I soared through the air, my thoughts racing, my heart pulsing. I was free. But I knew that wasn't true, I was always tethered to my duty, my job. Never truly escaping my destined fate: death. I'd never felt so close to it before, coming down on me like a bird of prey. Three years left, that was all, then my life was to come to a close at somebody else's biding. Who were they to choose when my life sort an end, who were they to end it for me?!

But my thoughts were suddenly cut short when I heard threatening voices beneath me. I swooped down to the forest floor, and ducked behind a tree. They hadn't noticed me so I peered my head around the ancient oak to see what the commotion was. "Granger, what are you doing hear?" sneered a blond boy, who could only be a Malfoy. He looked so like Lucius, which I guessed was his father. "I-I…" that's when I saw her, Hermione, cowering slightly under the intimidating shadows of the gang behind Malfoy. "Spying were you Granger, think it's funny? Huh? Bet Potter sent you, didn't he?" Malfoy pursued, Hermione raised slightly at the mention of Harry, his name giving her more confidence. "Harry didn't send me, I'm not a puppet Malfoy. And I could ask you the same question, why are _you _here?" she countered.

"Less of the back chat mudblood!" a girl from behind Malfoy shouted and the others jeered. "Why's teacher's pet Granger bunking lessons, out in the forest all alone in _our_ place?!" the same girl continued. "I was – " but Hermione cut off when she realised each one of the group was drawing their wands, inching closer to her every second, finally they surrounded her at the edge of the cliff. "Don't even need magic to get rid of her! Just shove her!" someone else yelled. And it happened. I heard scream as she fell, scraping along the cliff face. The group let out cries of laughter. They were still wiping their eyes dry when I took off at full speed in flight determined to catch her before she hit the water. My claws snatched her in mid-air and I whipped upwards, feeling her body shaking uncontrollably in my grasp. The group's laughter stop instantly as I came into sight, my claws griping Hermione's hood. "No!" screeched the girl behind Malfoy. She ran towards me right to the edge of the cliff, where she grabbed my wing and pulled with great force. I managed free myself from her grip, but as I did so she yanked and pulled a handful of feathers from my wing.

I soared away, though the pain in my left wing was excruciating. I plummeted head first into the covered part of the forest, where we couldn't be seen. The branches tore at my remaining feathers. Hot thick blood streamed into my eyes and I was blinded, it was no longer safe for me to fly. I tried to land as carefully as possible, for Hermione's sake more than mine. When I felt as close enough to the ground I released her, what I thought was an ok landing didn't sound like it as I heard her thud loudly on the ground. And worst still for me as I smacked into a tree. She groaned loudly from a short distance away, then gave a small shriek as she recognised me, in my human form. I turned myself over wiping the blood from my eyes, observing both of us it looked as if we'd just visited hell! Hermione had scrapes all over her arms and a large gash on her face from the cliff. I felt a rather deep cut above my eyebrow and another on my lip. Hermione's eye was throbbing and turning an unnatural shade of purple, the rest of her face already green. She vomited. I stood up and grabbed her arm, we couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey, she'd ask to many questions. I decided to take Hermione to the lake where we could clean ourselves up.

We finally managed to stagger to the lakeside. Hermione hadn't said anything yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. We dropped down beside the water; I cupped my hands and placed them under the clear liquid then splashed it over my face, cleaning my wounds. Hermione did the same letting out a slight yelp as the water touched her gash. I looked into her eyes they shimmered with tears. Guilt seemed to penetrate my heart and I welled up. Not because I was upset but because I had to mend this wonderful being. Her heart so pure and her mind so brilliant, yet here she sat broken. I had to mend her. I dropped my tears onto her wounds and they instantly disappeared. Hermione let out a gasp and then looked up at me, I couldn't help but know what was going through her head. "Are you an animagus?" I was surprised at her first question, although it did seem logical.

"No," I chuckled, her guess as good as Ron's, "I'm a phoenix blood," I told her what was, what I could do, why I was here. But she still seemed to have questions, she didn't take it as easily as Harry, but I knew she wouldn't. When I finally got her silent I asked my questions. "Why were in the forest instead of potions?" I asked cheekily but still rather curious.

"I-I was doing some research on you," she said shyly. I wasn't that shocked at her reply but it did make me more curious. "Why the forest, what would you find out about me in there?" even I didn't know the answer to that.

"I saw you… walk out of it the other day. It was my only lead, I thought you might be hiding something,"

"Well you've got your research, I'm an open book to you and Harry now," I said.

"No there's more, I know there is," Hermione continued.

"Everyone has personal secrets," I defended.

"I got more than I hoped for today anyway. Thank you Thorn for saving me and-and showing me a whole other world," Hermione said sweetly.

"No problem, anytime." I smiled. We walked back up to the castle in silence but it wasn't awkward, we'd both had are fair share of questions there was nothing more to be said, apart from: "Hermione, don't tell Ron about me. I don't mind him knowing, but it would be better coming from Harry," I said and she nodded her approval. We reached the Griffindor common room and went our separate ways, Hermione heading up to her dormitory for some well deserved rest, where as I went to take a seat in front of the fire.

I sat there staring at the flames, for a while, watching them dance in abstract ways moving into each other and out again. The common room was silent; everyone had gone to bed it was only I. I opened my palm and a flame of my own flickered upon it. I toyed with it, passing it from hand to hand, rolling it over my fingers. It didn't hurt; it felt like a pool of light passing across my skin. That's when I heard it, shuffling and sniggering behind me coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitories. Their hair was the first thing I noticed, bright amber like the flames in the fire. Two of them, the same height - though it was hard to make out as they kept moving around, peering over the top of my chair my figure was hidden. One of them carried a box the other the banner, it was only as they walked completely into the light that I could make out their features. Both identical, rather skinny with broad, cheeky grins playing about their faces: Weasleys.

The one with the banner walked backwards straight into my chair, knocking in to the floor. I leapt out of it just as it made a loud crash. Both of them yelled in shock and suddenly the whole common room was alive with commotion as girls and boys ran from their dorms. The room was packed. The twins scowled at me, I'd obviously foiled their plans, and I grinned at them cheekily when one kid shouted: "Hey! What's that in your hand?" he said pointing towards me. Everybody turned his or her heads to look at me. Shit! I'd forgotten to put out the flame! Shit! Today wasn't going so well! "It's-it 's nothing," I said quickly swallowing the fire. Yuck! It tasted like burnt toast. "It's- it was… a new sweet… from Uzbekistan" I lied, badly. Everyone's mouth hung open, either trying to say something back or still half asleep. I took this silence to look around me at the new generation of Griffindors: the first people I spotted were Ron, the twins and a girl with their same fiery red hair. God, how many kids did Molly and Arthur have?

Of course I knew Molly and Arthur Weasley. I was Sirius's protector right through to the point of Lily and James Potter's death. At that point the Weasleys had defiantly had at least six kids, youngest I believed to be Ron. They'd always had sons, so the girl must've been born after I'd left.

The next people I saw were Harry and Hermione looking sheepish and rather guilty, though they'd done nothing. Then a boy with a round head, who resembled some key features of his parents: Frank and Alice Longbottom. The others I did not recognise, though some seemed vaguely familiar, perhaps I seen some in a vision.

The crowd, still coming to terms with what they'd just seen, slowly seemed to lessen as they trudged back to bed. It was a wonder McGonagall hadn't woken up. But still Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins and their sister stayed in the common room gaping at me. Then Hermione and Harry came over and whispered: "What are we going to do now?"

"_We_? You guys this is not your problem it's mine, I shouldn't have been so stupid!" I told them.

"Hermione told me what happened today, how you saved her. Thorn we'll help you get out of this mess, we promise," Harry said.

"What are we all whispering about here?" said one of the twins. Somehow all four of the Weasleys managed to add themselves to our little circle. "Nothing," Harry said, a little too irritably, probably because Ron was among us. "Well, it's only us," said the girl.

"Surly we have a right to know?" Ron said, speaking to Thorn for the first time since their argument, not even bothering to look at Harry – this was getting ridiculous! "Yes, Harry, they do. But it's up to you to tell them, your choice," I said, I couldn't keep explaining myself to everyone I met. "I'm going to bed, do what you like," I said. To make sure Harry would tell them the truth I swiveled on the spot, changing into a phoenix. I flew out of the closest window not looking back.

**Thanks for reading. I'll update ASAP. But keep reviews coming please.**


	6. Chapter 5, The Bloody Meeting

**Harry's POV**

Thorn left me no choice but to tell Fred, George, Ginny and Ron the truth about her, I don't know what was going through her head when she left it up to me to tell them about her, don't know what she felt. But I did as she told me, keeping my promise to help her and told them all I knew about Thorn including how she saved Hermione. I kept my eyes on the twins and Ginny, anyone but Ron. But out of the corner of my eye I could see him listening intently, as if encouraging more.

I woke from a fitful dream covered in a cold sweat. I couldn't remember it but it can't have been anything good. Nervousness crept over me as I realised what today was: the first task. Hermione and I had practiced as mush as possible; this was it. Walking into the ring with a dragon was going to be hard, but knowing Thorn was watching my back gave me a slight confidence boost, yet I doubted she would intervene. Something told me she couldn't.

**Thorn's POV**

Morning of the big event: the first task. There was already a busy commotion coming from the arena at the side of the forbidden forest. I was late; Harry had already proved himself trustworthy now it was my turn. I dressed quickly and rushed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. I grabbed as many things as possible in my reach and hurried out into the grounds to avoid the curious glares from other Griffindors.

I was starving so I stuffed myself silly. Feeling slightly nauseas I stood up, brushing the crumbs off my robes. Spinning on the spot, I transformed into phoenix form and took flight. I soared above the forbidden forest, I swore I could make out figures amongst the trees, but before I could investigate any further…

**Draco's POV**

As I wondered down to the arena, to watch Potter get a proper beating, my mind raced with thoughts of the other day. I never meant for it to go that far, I suppose I just loose myself and let people sort of – of encourage the bad side of me, at least it wasn't me who pushed Granger over the edge, I couldn't do that; some people could call me a coward, I like to think it more as common sense, at least I know what's right and wrong, just sometimes I don't act like it. But the guilt seemed to swim through me, as if being pumped directly into my blood stream. "How could I even think to pity a mudblood?" I asked myself. People wouldn't even believe I was a true Slytherin if they read my thoughts. On and on my thoughts grew around me like thick fog over a lake. That's when I spotted it. A golden feathered bird, the same one that saved Granger. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand instinctively grasped my wand, which I drew without hast. I didn't bother hiding my voice; the creature had no defence and hadn't seemed to have noticed me. The words of the incantation fell from my lips and the body of the bird dropped to the ground.

I sprinted into the area of which it fell, scanning the ground for any sign of it. But to my horror I found a human body, laid precisely where the bird should have been. I had to admit she was beautiful: crimson hair softly framed her pale face, falling gracefully at her shoulders; eyes the true colour of dusk in autumn and lips drained of all colour. She seemed so perfect in every way apart from the threateningly deep gash on her neck, which I had made. I staggered towards her broken body, tripping into a kneel beside her. I gripped her hand shaking hand, more to support me than her. I watched as this innocent girl died before me, terror ran through my veins, I killed a person I didn't even know the name of!

She gasped loudly. "Wasn't expecting that," she said weakly. I chuckled slightly, forgetting she was dying for a second. Questions swirled through my head, yet I kept my mouth shut. I gulped, trying to swallow the lump in my throat, and my eyes brimmed with tears; what had I done? Now fighting back the urge to vomit, I felt her breathing become slower, and her pulse quaking. Acid seemed to burn in my eyes, or was it just disgust? I was a monster, a thief of life: a git. Her eyes fluttered close and my heart seemed to drop into my stomach as I sat there observing this lifeless figure. I couldn't move; paralysed, cowering from the outside world. This would stay enclosed in my mind for an eternity; hidden inside.

**Thorn's POV**

I felt my soul lift from my body, caught on my ragged last breath. I closed my eyes, I always felt it best if my lifeless body wasn't left watching the world it once lived it. I'd be back, spirit and body reunited, but I always felt pain when I parted from my skin. It was home, my host, my dependent carrier. But death was one of the only things I didn't fear, because I know I could never truly die without having been living in the first place.

**Draco's POV**

She lay; still, silent. Eyes lightly shut. Time seemed to stop and my mind misted with darkness. My brow creased as I tried to clear it. _Visions of young girls growing older, a lost father, both mother and father muggles. One daughter with powers, the other without. She envied her sister for she was brighter, more popular and gorgeous. But the lost of this 'better' sister brought guilt to the other; she had never disguised her jealousy of the other's powers, and so in sacrifice to her sister, she offered herself to death. _

I breathed heavily, my heart racing. What had I just seen? I was back in the forbidden forest, kneeling beside the dead girl I did not recognise, her features so detailed, so determined. I looked down and found my hand still tightly interlinked with hers. Suddenly I felt a warm sensation spread up my arm, as if a candle had lighted in my heart. It streamed through my body, impregnating my head with joyful thoughts; drugging me.

I was floating, flying, soaring through an everlasting light my spirit almost lifting out of me. That's when I saw her eyes open, my grip slacked on her hand and she sat up, pulling away. The connection broke, and the warmth flooded out of me – the candle blown out. We sat for a while, staring, nothing else, her eyes flashing over me trying to read my face, which I kept expressionless. But she got her question in first: "What did you see?"

"You, bird and human. Your dead body, then a vision… a vision of a family, two daughters, one jealous of the other because she was a witch and she wasn't. Death came both of them, but the jealous one committed suicide. Then you came back to life. Now question," I paused, "Why?"

She seemed to think hard about phrasing what had just happened. Then she spoke shallowly with no emotion in her voice, like she was reciting her history homework. She told me that she wasn't ordinary, that she had died and had been given a second chance to live a life controlled by others who helped time play out it's mischievous hand. She showed me her extensive powers, talked of her duty and people, shared with me her story of what she truly was and finally why she was here.

"Potter? You're here for Harry Potter?" I spat in disgust.

"Yes," she said impatiently, "Everyone seems to have a problem with that. It's not like I chose to be his protector," she saw my face lighten a little and immediately said: "But that doesn't change anything, Harry trusts me and I trust him. And… I'm late!" she said determined to make her point. She started to struggle to her feet. "Wait," I stopped her, "What did you say your name was?" I asked her curiously.

"Thorn," she answered.

"Draco," I said to her. She turned on the spot and took off, fling over to the side of the arena, where the champions had just fought their dragons, she was now hidden from the crowd producing from it. She changed into human form, smirked at me and then started to shove her way through the flow of students to the first-aid tent. I grinned cheekily to myself, how could she change her emotions so quickly? And that question that remained in my head, always.


	7. Chapter 6, Aftermath

**Hi guys, I know the last chapter seemed a little confusing but seriously Thorn's secrets are yet to be revealed. Just read on to find out, and keep posting comments please, they really brighten my day.**

**Thorn's POV**

I walked swiftly towards the first-aid tent, where I knew I'd find Harry. The first task had finished, you could tell from the streams of students bustling from the stands. Now I felt bad, but I wouldn't change what had happened, even though I could. Gaining Harry's trust would be even harder now, but I would try any means possible, it was my job after all.

**Harry's POV**

"Dragons!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, slightly hysteric, "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? Your very lucky… this is quite shallow… it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though…" she pulled out a bottle of purple gloop and dabbed some on my shoulder. It let off a sizzling sound and it stung like mad, but almost as soon as she tapped her wand to it the pain was instantly gone. She mumbled a few words that sounded a little something like 'stay' or 'sit' and scurried off to check on Cedric next door. But I couldn't stay seated, my brain wondered away and so did my feet; thinking about where Thorn had been, and what was going on outside the tent. But my thoughts were somewhat interrupted when I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Hermione but my eyes were drawn to the nervous ginger behind her: Ron. "Harry you were brilliant!" Hermione squeaked , "You were amazing! You really were!" But my eyes were still trained on on Ron, who looked white and clammy. "Harry," he said, trying to keep his eyes on me, "whoever put your name in that goblet -I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!" God, Ron! He'd been at me about this for weeks and he thinks I'll get over it just like that?! "Caught on, have you?" I said, trying not to show my anger by keeping my tone cold.

Just then Thorn burst through the canvas door of the tent, looking like hell! "Where've you been?!" I shouted, unable to control my anger. Thorn looked at me slightly astonished at my reaction, that just made me even more mad. "Busy being shot at!" she retorted, with just as much agitation. Hermione looked at both of us, scared. "What?" I asked, shocked at her reply. Thorn looked behind her, then back to us. "Look, Harry. I was dead about 15 minutes ago, so could you cut me a little slack?" she said.

"Why? What happened?" Ron butted in, looking apologetic towards me once he realised. "Doesn't matter," Thorn calmed herself, "Harry… I'm sorry. I know you could've done with a back up out there but-but things happen for reasons not even someone like me can explain," she said, quite convincingly that all my anger seemed to drain away like bad water. "It's ok," I said to both Ron and Thorn, "Forget it, both of you,"

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't have-"

"Forget it," I said firmly. I exchanged a grin with Ron before turning to Thorn. "How'd it go?" she smirked at me and I broadened my grin, just as Hermione burst into tears. "There's nothing to cry about!" I said, laughing yet utterly bewildered. "You two are so stupid," she said pointing at Ron and me, as we exchanged looks and he rolled his eyes. She grabbed both Ron and I and pulled us into a hug. Then turning to Thorn, she said: "You should look after yourself," she exclaimed, positively crying into Thorn's arms. "Yeah, that'll happen," Thorn grinned cheekily. Both Ron and I let out a slight chuckle as Hermione ran out, still sobbing.

**Thorn's POV**

Harry, though still weary about trusting me, had told me all about Sirius' suspicions about Karkaroff and that he had once been a Death Eater. Of course I knew this already; I met these people in past lives, saw them in visions - anyone that had anything to do with Harry would eventually pass through my mind. However, I didn't interrupt him, it was nice to see him so relaxed around me, and that him and Ron were getting along again.

But my mind was filled with memories of Sirius, how I longed to see him again. I'd never loved him in _that_ way, but we had a strong connection no one could break. The more Harry spoke of him, the more I missed him.

There was one part of my mind that wasn't focused on Sirius, instead on the tall, blond boy I met yesterday. Every time I thought of his face, my body seemed to pound with adrenaline, in case Harry were to see into my head; he couldn't know!

By the time Ron sent his owl off with Harry's letter to Sirius, I'd cleared my head of all thoughts, apart from how hungry I was. Ron had said something about an after tournament surprise party that his brothers, whose names I had finally learned: Fred and George, were throwing. it seemed as if all the Griffindors had forgotten our little run in; as soon as we entered the common room there were cheers and yells of triumph to Harry and no one blinked an eye at me… except the twins.

"So… Harry told us about you-know-what," one of them said mischievously.

"Well," the other chuckled, "he didn't really have much choice, seeing as you burst into flames right in front of us!" he finished.

"Here try one of these… they'll help turn your feathers a more summery colour," they both suggested, simultaneously. I laughed. "You two," I said smiling cheekily, "still the same. Pranksters. You were two or three when I last saw you, couldn't even speak properly and you were still playing jokes," I said, as they images of their childhood flashed across my memory; their tiny freckled faces peering out from underneath the table for which they'd been hiding under for about five hours, Molly obviously going berserk. They both looked at each other, puzzled. 'What's she going on about, George?"

"I've got no idea, Fred,"

Suddenly the room was filled with an awful screeching, I peered over the shoulders of Fred and George to see Harry raised in the air by adoring Griffindors, holding the golden egg. The wailing ran through my ears like children's tortured screams, as my eyes rolled back into my head.

_The black lake, and dark creatures. A wooden leg, an eyeball. A boys hands giving something to another. Two men with the same names, son and father. A disguise. A dead man._

"Shut it!" shouted Fred, as the world came back into focus. Everyone in the centre started raving on about what the clue meant. The twins joined in, so I took this as my chance to slip away before anyone would notice. I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight not with this racket beneath me and the vision still in my head. The visions give me clues but will never tell me the whole story, that part was left to me, not at all impossible then! But I knew this vision had something to do with the coincidences Harry had been falling into this term and maybe even lead me to the person behind them. But the face of Draco Malfoy was again clear in my mind. I knew deep down I should've told Harry, that he had a right to know, but I also knew that if I did it would bore a hole between as that would never heal. Nothing would be the same again, ever.

I managed to creep all the way to my dorm without an eye spotting me. I reached a hand for the door and pushed gently against it, letting it swing completely open because I knew no one was in there. I slipped on my pyjamas silently, even though I was alone, and slid under the covers on my bed. I knew I wouldn't really sleep, more like replay past tremors of my life and maybe see a few futures.

I rolled on to my back, eyes staring up at the blank ceiling, I wondered how I'd got to this, gone from being an ordinary muggle to the protector of Harry Potter. But my thoughts were some what interrupted when a loud screech came from the closed window and several scratches on the glass. I turned my head on its side to see a wide-eyed tawny owl hovering by my window. I stood up and unlatched it, the bird flew straight over my head and to my bed where it landed and held out its leg to show a rather large envelope. Quickly untying it, my heart pumped as I wondered what it was. I ripped it open to find a letter:

_Thorn,_

_I wanted to make this message short but I have to make my point, I still have many questions, but they can wait. I feel as if we have a connection, I don't know if it's possible that a Griffindor and a Slytherin can be friends, or even just allies. But I think it for the best, if we didn't tell anyone about… what happened the other day. _

_Draco_

_P.S. I managed to collect these back off all the Slytherins that had one, Pansy had made sure they were spread. I had to bribe them off with peacock feathers, saying they made nicer quills, you own me Ferris._

I looked inside the envelope to discover six of my phoenix feathers curled inside, I sniggered to myself. Walking over to my desk beneath the window, I sent the owl off into the night then sat myself down by the desk and began to write:

_Draco, _

_First of all, I'm surprised that the Slytherins weren't clever enough to used the feathers in their wands, it would've made them ten times as powerful. I'm pleased you agree with me on not telling anyone, it would cause unwanted attention to be drawn towards me, and as you know I'm not supposed to be noticed. Try not to mention too much in these letters, in case they're intercepted, the less people that know about me the better, the PBI like it best that way. _

_Thorn_

**Thanks for reading I'll post the next chapter ASAP. I no this one didn't have much drama but it's all leading up to something, you'll see. Keep reviews coming and plz tell me what you think will happen next! xxx**


	8. Chapter 7, Early Days

**Hey, me again! In this chapter it gets a little more emotional and you find out who Thorn's roommates are. So without further or do…**

**Thorn's POV**

During the past two weeks Draco and I managed to exchange at least ten letters, who knew there was so much we could talk about? But I was starting to get fidgety, we hadn't see each other since… that day and I knew we'd have to meet again soon, he wanted answers and he wasn't going to ask them over writing. I knew he'd want the truth and to know it was the truth; he needed to see my face when I told him.

So after a dragging potion session with Snape: I climbed the Griffindor tower to my dorm; where I slumped down at my desk; pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write:

_Draco,_

_It's been some time since we saw each other last, I mean properly, without having to scowl at each other and pretend. I know you're still confiding what you really want to hear from me, so we should meet. _

_7:00 pm at the edge of the forbidden forest, tonight._

_Thorn_

I reread the letter over and over again, I'd made many secret notes in my time, but it still seemed to be letting on to much. What if someone where to find it? Suddenly there came a burst of giggles climbing up the stairs, I crushed the letter into a misshapen bird, whispered the spell and it zoomed out the window just as the door swung open and Hermione fell onto the floor, Lavender and Parvati sniggering behind her, until they saw me, then they shut up at once. Those two seemed to just accept me as a mistake, that would soon blow away, they pretended to look straight through me as if I were invisible. Of course, this is how it's meant to be, people not paying any attention to me, that's how the PBI like it, to make us working phoenix bloods feel unwanted, alone and desperate for family. Then the PBI pretend to be loving to take us under their wing (literally) and make us their slaves, that's all they want: loyalty.

"Thorn! Thorn, a little help here, please?" Hermione's voice came from below me. I looked down to realise that she was still on the floor. "Oh, yeah," I said as I hoisted her to her feet, "What happened?" I asked.

"Some people, mentioning no names," she said, scowling at Lavender and Parvati, "think it's funny to trip someone who's carrying eight _library _books!" I suddenly realised the bedroom floor was scattered with old, worn books. "Madam Prince will have my head!" Hermione squeaked, "Anyway, how are you Thorn?"

"I'm… great," I said slightly surprised at her question. Parvati and Lavender had sat themselves down on a bed and had begun to start on their homework. "If you'd excuse Thorn, I have a lot of homework to get through," Hermione smiled, "Haven't you?"

"Oh, I don't bother with it anymore," I exclaimed, before I realised there were two other girls eavesdropping in on our conversation. Both of them turned their heads at once towards me and Hermione's eyes widened as she understood what they'd heard. "Why don't we go down to the common room?" I said abruptly and pulled on Hermione's arm as I lead her out of the room. "That was a rhetorical question," I whispered in her ear as we fled down the stairs, she giggled.

We reached the common room which wasn't so packed as usual, and plonked ourselves down in the comfiest chairs I could find. "So, you really don't bother with homework?" Hermione asked.

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I've passed my OWLs five times and my NEWTs three,"

"But what about the other two years, you said you've been alive ten?"

"I got bored,"

"So you just skived off-off school?" she asked horrified.

"Yep," I smirked, "That's one of the only joys of being me; no one cares about how you do at school!"

Hermione looked as if she might actually faint, terror screamed in her eyes, this was the look you'd never expect to see on a fourteen year old school girl, even if she was a witch.

"Where's the ghost?" said a familiar voice from behind me, and I turned around to notice Ron chuckling not so silently. "It came out from the fire place, startled her to death," I motioned to Hermione, "I think she's going into shock, we made need to put her in the recovery position," I smirked. Ron laughed loudly then looked slightly confused. "What's the recovery position?" he asked, still giddy with laughter.

"Don't worry, it's a muggle thing," I grinned. Hermione suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yeah, we met when Thorn first arrived here," Ron said.

"So you knew about her all this time?" Hermione asked.

"No, Harry explained that… part about her," Ron answered.

I could see this was going to be a long conversation so I meandered out of the common room and down the corridors I always loved to wonder. I would have to trust Draco could make it, I wouldn't be heading back up to my dorm anytime soon. On and on I pondered through my head, waiting to find another clue that would lead me anywhere closer to the answer of these happenings around Harry. Suddenly a warm, firm hand grasped mine and yanked me down behind a statue hiding us from the students nearby. "What the-?"

"I thought you would've see that coming," said a cheeky voice.

"No, I can't see my own future when I'm in debt to the PBI," I smirked, "And, why the hell did you drag me here?"

"Lumos," said the voice, and his face came into focus: Fred. "So no one would see us," he replied to my earlier question. "Why? Are you going to snog me?" I asked.

"No. Why? Did you want me to?"

"No! Ew. Gross. And besides your brother's here," I mumbled the last part. Fred smirked.

"When you two are done flirting, could you take a look at this?" George said.

We all shuffled over to peer round the side of the statue. "What am I meant to be seeing?" I asked.

"Just watch," George grinned. On the floor just before the stair case there was a tin can. Then all of a sudden Filch, the caretaker, came striding along the corridor. "What is this!" he exclaimed, "Students and their nasty little habits of leaving their rubbish for me to pick up. I'll show them," he mumbled, as he swung his leg in a kick motion towards the can. There was a loud clanging, and the sound of bones crunching as Filch's foot crumpled and he screamed out in pain.

"Ooooo, nice one," I said as the twins high-fived each other and Filch limped away. "What was it? You filled the can with rocks?" I questioned.

"No, my dear. It's much more complex than that. It's a type of unbreakable metal glued to the ground with the strongest glue ever," George said trying to sound scientific.

"We've been working on that one for months now," Fred joined in.

"It could just be a lot simpler, if you filled it with rocks," I reasoned sarcastically.

"Yeah, if you want to be boring." George countered.

"And besides who'd buy that?" Fred added.

"Fred!" George silently shouted, "You said we weren't going to tell anyone!"

"Anyone, what?" I but in, "I may not be able to see my own future, but I can hear you,"

"Oh, George and I are trying to come up with new prank inventions to sell," Fred answered.

"Fred!"

"George! It's fine, we can trust her," Fred dealt with his brother. I felt a warm surge of happiness run through me. He trusted me, that's one of the best things you could ask of a friend. But being me, no one could ever tell if I was thankful, always keeping everything to myself. People thought I was cold and ice-hearted, I never let anyone in. I stood up realising what time it must be, but before I left I said: "Thank you,"

I rushed to the forbidden forest noticing the tall, blond figure lazying against a tree trunk. I reached him in no time. He grinned at me, "What took you so long?" he raised his eyebrows.

"When you have all the time in the world, you still seem to be late. It has an effect," I answered.

"Is that true?" he smiled.

"You want to bet?"

"No, I'm ok," he grinned, "So, you wanted to talk, out with it Ferris,"

"Ok. Pop quiz, me first. How come you call everyone by their surname?

"It makes me seem like I'm… better than them. Now me, how is it that you started mid-term?"

I chuckled then carried on, "I wasn't sent till now. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child,"

"That's what I thought, I'd never had imagined Lucius having any children anyway,"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know my father. What's your favourite animal?"

"Oh, wow. That's far too deep," I smirked.

"Why are so sarcastic?"

"Hey, that's two questions,"

"No, I'm serious, why?"

"It pushes people away, so they don't see through me, inside me. I've always been like this, I don't want let anyone in,"

"But you've let me?" he smiled kindly, and for the first time ever I'd found someone I could confined in.

"I need to know, that day when… I killed you, before you came back I saw something. The vision of the girls, what was that?" he asked solemnly.

"Whenever I die, I see the greatest tremor of my past; my real death. My sister was glorious, I was envious. When she died, I felt as if it was my fault, I couldn't control the guilt that penetrated my heart. There was nothing left for me so I left for her,"

"Thorn," he said subtly, "You don't have to hide your emotions,"

"It's the kind of girl I am," I smiled. "So, what's your favourite animal?"

"How come you're asking all these questions when you can simply read my mind or memories?"

"It seems more personal if I let people tell me in their own way,"

"Wow, Ferris knows the tales behind my face. You could write a book on me,"

"No,"

"Why,"

"I can't be bothered, life's to short,"

"Yours ins't,"

"I've only got three years left," I mumbled, but he caught what I said.

"What? I thought you said phoenix bloods were immortal?"

"If we're free,"

"So their just going to destroy you?!"

"Draco, they brought me back to life, or what they call life. I have nothing on them, they didn't kill anyone I loved and I killed myself. So they have perfect liberty to take my life. God-damn their decrepit souls!"

"We better be getting back to the castle, it's late," Draco mumbled.

"Since when have you abided by the rules?" I asked cheekily.

"Since these meetings are meant to be secret and we don't want anyone finding out,"

"Good point, see you round,"

**Thanks guys for reading through this very 'speaky' chapter. Hoped you liked it, I'm trying to go for the sort of friend then ****_more _****effect. Keep reviews coming please, they make a girl very happy! x**


	9. Chapter 8, The Word Is Out

**Hey guys, this chapter took a while to write, I just didn't know how to put it into concept but I'm back in with loads of cuteness in this chapter, let the romance begin…**

**Draco's POV**

December seemed to sweep in from nowhere, bringing wind and rain along with it. The Slytherin common room was never warm. The fire, though lit, produced no heat as if it were only for decoration. Usually we'd just grit our teeth and bare it, that's why most of our tempers are much worst in winter. Nevertheless, Thorn and I still found plenty to talk about, I don't know how; we had no separation. But I didn't want to seem weak or afraid to her, so on the first sunday of December I wrote to her:

_Thorn,_

_The Slytherins seem to be getting grouchier, the weather doesn't help much, and this cold, wet, bleak turn of winter is carrying on for what looks like forever. Classes are dragging and Christmas doesn't feel close at all, it's almost unbearable. But we seem to survive. In other words: 4pm, on the outskirts of the forbidden forest._

_Draco_

_P.S. Bring your Defence Against the Dark Arts book_

I smirked at the folded letter in my hand, whispered the incantation Thorn taught me and the letter soared out the window. Within about two minutes I had a reply.

_Draco,_

_Wow, a poet. Who would've known? And you say there's not much to you?_

_Thorn_

**Two hours later…**

We were laid down on the damp, sodden grass, our heads inline with each other's, our bodies facing different ways. We talked of our homes, our families, our hopes; our futures.

"Want to play a game?" Thorn asked after a while.

"Isn't that slightly childish?" I replied in a whisper.

"Isn't whispering?"

"Whispering seems more… secretive. Continue with this game,"

"We hide and if we find each other the first to shoot gets a point. First to five?"

"And what's the prize," I asked mischievously.

"Whoever wins gets the other's tie,"

"You really want my tie?" I laughed.

"I don't know; I've always liked the colour green," she smirked, "unless you have something more valuable I could sell," she muttered, "actually, I have haven't dealt in money for years,"

"What do you bargain with?" I whispered.

"Memories, wishes, dreams… fears. What do you fear Draco Malfoy? What do you fear most?" she asked in such a subtle whisper it was almost impossible to hear, but I heard her as if her voice was in my head, chiming trice through.

"Torture… of my loved ones," I finally said.

"I didn't think you had a heart,"

"It might have just melted,"

We lay staring for what seemed like an eternity, her eyes boring into my skull through mine, was she reading me? Did she want to know what lay beyond my petty pranks and name calling? Did _I_ want her to know? And would she let me inside her, her head full of memories, eyes full of unused tears. Would she let me in? But before I could get my answer she had risen to her feet.

"You never answered me," she said, "Do you want to play this game, or what?"

"Yes," I jumped to conclusion, "Of course," Before I knew what had happened she had sped off deep into the forest, disappearing completely. We chased each other for about half an hour: ducking, diving behind trees; listening for any sign of movement. After four rounds I was utterly mortified, she'd won three.

"How-how do you do it?" I said, still catching my breath.

"I told you," she paused for a gasp of air, "I was trained,"

"God, three years at this school," I gulped in the clean oxygen, "And we still couldn't protect ourselves against the outside world,"

"Well, I guess I'll see you… sometime," she smiled.

"Yeah,"

"Tie,"

"What?" I asked. she pointed to my neck, "Oh, yeah. You were being serious?"

"One thing you should know about me… I never lie,"

I handed over my tie into her outstretched hand. "Until we meet again Mr Malfoy," she smirked. She swept back up towards the castle as I chuckled to myself.

**Thorn's POV**

I walked back through the corridors, pondering on what Draco had meant. I didn't want to read his mind, it felt as if I'd be betraying him if I did. Suddenly I heard a shuffling behind me, and out the corner of my eye I noticed the flick of ginger hair. "What's that?" Fred nodded towards my hand. I looked down, only to remember I was still holding Draco's tie, swaying it aimlessly in the air.

"Slytherin tie," I said, turning to face him.

"Oh, feeling slightly pick-pockety are we?" he grinned as I stuffed it into my bag, but before I could reply, "Anyway, I was wondering, did you, or do you play Quidditch?"

"You must have a lot of free time, wondering about if I play," I smirked. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Of course I do," I smiled.

"Oh, are you any good?"

"You wanna bet?"

"Oh god yeah," he laughed, "5am tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll bring my bat,"

"Bat? You-you're a beater?"

"Hell yeah," I whispered.

"If you win you can-can…"

"I can have your trust," I ended for him.

"O-ok," he breathed, "And if I win, you come with me to the Yule Ball,"

"Yule Ball? There's a Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, so do we have a deal?" he smiled.

"You're on," We shook hands and then parted heading together up to Gryffindor tower.

"Really, a beater? You?" he asked. I laughed loudly as we clambered through the passage into the common room.

**Draco's POV**

My legs dragged as I meandered back to the Slytherin dungeons. My head buzzed and swirled like an endless whirlpool of memories. But the sound of rushing footsteps brought me back to reality.

"Hey Draco, wait up," came a girl's voice. I turned round to find Pansy scurrying toward me.

"So," she heaved heavily, still catching her breath, "What've you been up to lately?"

"Not much," I lied plainly.

"So this Yule Ball," she paused to see my reaction which I kept unchanged, "It could be a lot of fun? Boast to all the first, second and third years, although we do kinda have to dress up." Again she waited for my response; I said nothing.

"Where've you been?" she asked motioning to me, "You're hair's singed," she pointed to my forehead.

"What?" I said, brushing my hands through my hair and feeling the occasional one crumble. "Oh, yeah,"

"Been playing with fire have we, Draco?" she teased.

"Yeah, something like that," I muttered, and turned away leaving her in the middle of the entrance hall.

**Thorn's POV**

I woke at 4:55 am, only to realise I had five minutes to get ready before I kicked Fred's ass at Quidditch. I whipped off my vest and bottoms and threw on a top and some joggers. I struggled into my old Quidditch robes which I'd had since I could remember, three minutes to go. I sprinted into the bathroom and sloshed ice cold water over my face, fighting the urge to yelp. Back into the bedroom, I pulled my hair into a scruffy ponytail, grabbed my broom and bat from underneath the bed and raced out of the room. Once in the entrance hall I realised I had all the time I needed right in my pocket. I slipped out my wand and whispered the enchantment under my breath, all at once the the doors stopped creaking, the wind stopped whistling and the trees outside stopped swaying. I transformed into phoenix form a flew out onto the grounds soaring down upon the Quidditch pitch. I whispered the reverse spell and the world came back to life.

"Ah, there you are Thorn. We'd been hoping you were here before us," Fred's voice came from inside the changing rooms.

"We?" I shouted to the tent.

"Hush child, you'll wake the rest of the school," came a voice from behind me, "And we don't want public humiliation now do we?"

"I hope by 'we' you mean 'you'," I said slyly, turning to face George already dressed in his robes.

"Sure," he laughed, "Oh, nice outfit, where's that from?"

"Your questing what I'm wearing? Your wearing it to!" I pointed out."In fact aren't all of us?" I said gesturing around me, the sides of the tents rolling up to revile another twelve or so players, Fred among them.

"Thought we make it… a proper game," he smiled briskly. I looked around me to see: Harry, Ron and Ginny, and the rest I didn't recognise apart from the twins.

"Are all Wesleys Quidditch players?" I asked.

"Through and through," answered Ginny.

"Sorry, we did the best with what we had," Fred said motioning to the rest of the bunch. They all gave him annoyed looks.

"What, did you pay them off?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that," he said in a singsongy voice. Ron elbowed him in the ribs and he let out a gasp of pain before saying: "Well… yeah, that's kind of it. Apart from we didn't bribe them with cash…"

"Go on," I said, losing my patience.

"Well… we sort of… promised them…" he broke off and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of site of the group.

"We told them that if they played with us, you'd show them… you,"

"Me? You want me to show them… me? In the sense that -"

"Yeah, bird and all," he said guiltily.

"Fantastic!" I whispered through gritted teeth, "Great! You know when I asked for your trust, that meant both ways Fred, I could trust you as well!" I said, desperately trying to hold back my frustration, "You git! You absolute twat!" I whispered. His face lit up as I swore at him, and he grinned. I sighed heavily and said: "Ok, ok," I breathed, "But any funny business, and it's on your head Wesley," I smirked and he sniggered.

"Easily persuaded, just the way I like it,"

He lead me back to the group, who were either yawning like hell or dozing on the edge of the beaten brooms.

"This is Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, all chasers on the Griffindor team. This is Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas and - you know what, just get to know them as we go along," he said, "I'm sure you could read their minds or something," he whispered to me.

He led the way out to the pitch, everyone kicked off the ground rose up into the air (some a little shaky) George let all the balls fly apart from the Quaffle, tucked under his arm, "Right Thorn, everyone's already been sorted into teams you're on the team sooting towards the left, defending the right," he told me, "Everyone ready?"

"Yep," everyone chorused. Ron gave me a cheeky look, which I returned before looking to the seats to find Hermione sitting, eagerly awaiting this to be over (I read her mind).

"Three, two, one," George released the Quaffle into the air, and suddenly the pitch became alive with whooshing. "This wasn't going to be difficult, not knowing who my teammates were, what could possibly go wrong?" I thought to myself. I swerved round and headed down close to the ground, soaring just above it. I felt at home in the air, as myself, this is what a broom gave me, to fly just as I liked it but as me. I ran my fingers along the soft, sweet-smelling grass.

"Thorn!" I looked to my side, it was Ginny, I had to admit she was a brilliant flyer. "I'm on your team," she shouted over the commotion, the Quaffle gripped tightly under her arm.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I had to ask, I was enjoying myself too much.

"Read my mind," she answered.

"Wait! Behind you!" I shouted. I'd heard the whistling of the Bludger two seconds before, I had about another three before it would hit her. I swung the bat in the air just as the Bludger came crashing into it and flew off in the other direction.

"Thanks," she shouted.

"It's what's I'm for," I shouted back. She smiled and swerved off, but not before I'd read her mind. Of course I'd knew what I'd find, she was telling the truth - she was a chaser on my team. But I did see something else that maybe I shouldn't've; who she loved. The glasses were completely recognisable, along with his jet black hair; Harry.

The game seemed to go on for hours, by the time I worked out most of my team, by saving at least six of their heads, the sun had risen and both teams were now 400 all. Neither Harry or Ron were on my team, but I now knew most of my team members names, there was: Dean and Katie, who'd Fred mentioned earlier, both were pretty decent flyers and Katie had a good eye for catching; Seamus Finnigan, Zacharias Smith, Roger Davies and obviously Ginny.

At 7:30 am, everyone looked like zombies, my ass was aching and my hand were slick with sweat. Both Fred and George, simultaneously, grinned at me as I wiped my hands down my robes.

"Who's exactly judging this bet?" I shouted across to them. But by the way they grinned more broadly, gave me the feeling they were a distraction. I whipped my head round and saw the Bludger rocketing towards Dean, if I didn't intercept that it would crack his ribs open. I raced to the goal hoops, swerving just in time to miss a Quaffle in the face. The Bludger was inches from his back but so was my bat, I smacked it with the right amount of power that it went soaring up to the other end of the pitch and hit George's foot. He wobbled slightly, clinging on with two hands and a foot, but he regained his balance and shot a dark glare in my direction.

"That showed him alright," Dean said from behind me. I swerved round to face him, and smirked at his still bewildered expression. "How'd you do that? Last time I saw you, you were up the other end of the pitch,"

"Magic," I beamed, "It's who we are. Time is my token," I smiled and flew off to join in the action, leaving him utterly speechless.

By 7:50 am, everyone had given up, most people were snoozing on the grass others on their brooms. My eyes were failing to stay open, even for thirty seconds. Fred came over to me but before he said anything, "You win," I yawned. "500 to 400, wasn't it,"

"How'd you remember that?" someone asked from the bunch of snorers. I pointed to my head and said:

"It all goes in here, everything," I smiled weakly, trying not to yawn again, "You're Katie," I realised, "I can tell from your voice,"

"Enough chit chat, Thorn would you kindly show everyone," Fred said. Everyone suddenly became very awake and eager to see 'the show'. I couldn't be bothered to argue, so I opened the palm of my hand igniting the blazing flame. Some people stared, other's looked disappointed. So I closed my hand and swivelled on the spot, the robes on my back instantly became feathers and the weight of my hair evaporated. Many people gasped at this, others looked slightly baffled. I flew a couple of metres before landing as my human form and returning to the group.

"Oh, one last thing," I grinned as I slipped out my wand, whispered the spell and the world went still. I ran over to Fred and put my arm round his neck, said the reverse spell. Everyone's eyes were still trained on the spot where I was only seconds ago.

"I can stop time," and all eyes then focused on me leaning against Fred.

"What-?"

"How did you-?" people muttered to each other and to me. Fred just beamed cheekily, the same as George. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, who had now joined us, all smiled knowing that were the intelligent ones now, they'd get the joy of showing off to everyone what they knew. I pulled my arm from around Fred's neck and turned to leave.

"Where are you going,"

"My work is done," I impersonated.

"You win the bet. It doesn't mean you're better than us, it just means you can trust me, and you don't have to go to the Yule Ball with me,"

"Ok," I smiled sleepily, "I'm gonna crash, see you guys later,"

**Thanks for reading this extremely long chapter, I just wanted to fit all the action into one along with its explanation. Hope you enjoyed it and plz review.**

**P.S. Sorry for the comment I posted on my own story, I was reviewing another and accidentally left the comment on my review page instead of theirs, SORRY! x **


	10. Chapter 9, Let It Out

**Hey, got quite a short chapter for you here. Not much else to say, so…**

**Draco's POV**

The days wore slowly on, each more excruciating than the last. The frost seemed to be setting in, and the rain turned to sleet. Miserable days caused miserable attitudes, everyone had dreary faces, not a smile to be seen and what made it worst is that I couldn't talk to anyone about it, about how I really felt. Thorn's letters had stopped since our last get-together, but so had mine. I knew we should talk, but the news of this Yule Ball coming up would make her think I was asking her to it. I was such a wimp not to just talk to her, I didn't want to ask her, in fact I didn't really want to go at all, but I didn't want to hurt her. This was so hard.

**Thorn's POV**

God! Why hadn't I written to him? My life was dull at the moment, I needed some means of socialising without talking about life and death situations. Harry and Hermione were great, but it was always about them, how their life was going terribly or amazingly. And if I hung around with Fred and George to often, people would start to get suspicious. People had be giving me a lot more attention since the bet, the rumours spread like a wild fire and within a matter of twenty-four hours they'd got to almost every student in Hogwarts. Obviously they'd been twisted and changed, from the real truth, but now everyone thought I was some kind of monster. Ron was my only sanctuary, I could talk to him as a friend knowing that he might not take it in but he listened and seemed to understand, though Hermione made him out to be more stupid than he actually was.

Yet I still needed Draco; needed him like he needed me, for freedom and rebellion. I couldn't figure what he was thinking, but I had a pretty decent idea: the Yule Ball. We were both being foolish, we couldn't go with each other anyway, so what was holding us back? It wasn't going to be me, so I grabbed and a quill, ink and a piece of parchment.

I sent the letter after half an hour of thinking what to write. I then plonked myself down on the sofa between Fred and George and curled up reading 'Dracula' for the fifth time since I bought it; apperated into a quite street in the south London hoping to find a good read. Thing is they really have no idea about the 'supernatural' world, as they call it, but they've had some close experiences with it, even I have to admit that.

Fred and George leaned over my shoulders,

"Really? Muggle fairytales? Didn't think that was your type. Well seeing as your so unpredictable who knows what you get up to in your spare time," George splurged, cracking Fred up.

"It's not really a fairytale," I countered, keeping my eyes trained on the book, "More of a horror story,"

"It's a load lies," Fred said after reading a couple of lines, "And muggles really have no sense of humour,"

"Don't call them that," I mumbled, starting to get frustrated.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"It's what we've done since… well since the beginning of Wizards," George finished.

"I was one, still am I guess, and it's like discriminating your own people. How would you like it if they called us… mutants?" I answered. But before they could answer there came a tap at the window, I turned to see the aeroplane shaped note waiting at the glass. I ran over and snatched it out of the twilight air. After closing the window gently I started for the stairs.

"Love letter?" came Fred's voice.

"You wish," I retorted with a snigger, dashing up the stairs.

I unfolded the letter and laid it down on the bed, it read:

_Thorn,_

_We really should come up with code names, 12:00pm tomorrow, usual place?_

_Draco_

**Ron's POV**

I rushed into the common room, in search for Thorn.

"Hey Fred, George. Have you seen Thorn?" I asked walking over to the sofa, as I said it their faces lit up and they both grinned.

"Sorry brother, you're a bit late. Slow weren't you? I thought you'd be quicker off the mark, but looks like someone else has beaten you to it," George said.

"What- what the hell are you going on about?" I asked completely lost.

"She's already been asked," Fred smirked.

"Uh?" I pulled a confused face, "So I ran all the way here, when Dumbledore's already sent someone else?"

"She's going with Dumbledore?" George turned to Fred.

"That'll start all kinds of rumours!" Fred laughed.

"What? No! What?" I stuttered.

"She got a letter and just went upstairs about two minutes ago," Fred told me, still howling.

"Well that would of helped, you know when I first asked!" I shouted, "And no I doubt Thorn's going to the Yule Ball with Dumbledore," I said, finally catching on.

"Hahaha, we were only messing with you," George chuckled.

"Yeah, you do that a lot," I mumbled, striding off to the chair nearest the stairs to the girls dorms. I'd have to wait until she came down to give her the message, luckily that wasn't long.

**Thorn's POV**

"Hey," came a familiar voice, only recognisable as Ron's.

"Hi," I answered.

"Just needed to pass on a message to you from Dumbledore; he says he wants to see you in his office as soon as possible, well I think that's what he meant he said the last bit in Latin and mine's not that great," he said.

"Ok, did he say why?" I chuckled.

"No, just met me in the corridor said it was something important. Not in trouble are you?"

"Hope not," I smirked. Waltzing over to Fred and George, I snatched my book from their prying hands.

"Thank you," I said in a singsongy voice, and I disappeared out the room.

I arrived at the statue outside Dumbledore's office, suddenly realising I didn't know the password. I stood around for a while, trying to look normal when anyone walked passed. A group of third year girls fled pass in fits of giggles after they saw me dancing on the spot needing the loo. I decided the only other way to get in was to fly, so I took off and flew round to the window that was, surprisingly, open.

"Ah, Thorn. I thought you'd come sooner," came his voice from his chair.

"Well it took me a while to realise I could fly in," I replied. He chuckled weakly and said:

"Well lets not daly on past matters, _you_ know best not to do that. I must have you know, these rumours… are they allowed?"

"Well, I think I'd be dead by now if they weren't," I smirked, "I think for some reason the PBI want Hogwarts to know, they need me, not just to protect Harry, but everyone around him. A war is brewing Dumbledore, and all will be involved. They don't have a choice," I stated. He nodded solemnly.

"We'll just let time play out, shall we?" he asked rhetorically, "Now, I have an old friend of yours here,"

"Oh, well, it's not like I've seen a lot of them this term," I said sarcastically.

"This one's very eager to see you," he smiled. I heard the swoosh of wings before I felt the soft feathers snuggle against my cheek. He hadn't changed since I'd last seen him, with the same elegance and posture: Fawkes.

"This is what you called me hear for?" I giggled as Fawkes nibbled at my ear.

"Yes, well, he has been making a racket lately, I thought you'd want to look after him?"

"You want me to-to 'bird-sit' for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he chucked, whilst turning to scoop up several sherbet lemons which he planted in his pocket, all but the one he popped in his mouth.

"There's got to be more to it," I stated, "Otherwise, Ron, Harry and Hermione would't be listening through the door," I said, pointing my wand at the door, it swung open and they all fell through. Now the truth would out, seeing as they were all here.

"Ow, Ron you're treading on my hair," Hermione squealed.

"Ha! Thorn, you missed one of us," Ron said, completely ignoring Hermione's pain, pointing to someone standing in the doorway, who I recognised from the Quidditch match.

"What?" I siad.

"You miscounted," Ron cleared, "This is Neville Longbottom,"

"I know who he is," I brushed away, "What is this about?" I said, looking to each individual in the room.

"Thorn, I'd like you to attend the Yule Ball," Dumbledore spoke.

"Who said I wasn't?" I asked.

"These three, now it will be good for keeping an eye on students and also to enjoy yourself seeing as this will probably be your last one,"

"Great! So I'm not only 'bird-sitting', I'm also baby-sitting?!" I exclaimed, slightly frustrated.

"Who you calling babies?" Ron asked, sarcastically.

"You! Now shut it!" I said, rather harshly.

"Calm yourself, Thorn," Dumbledore said, "You should enjoy your last years, not hide away during them,"

"Completely agree, apart from having these four here, when they don't have a clue what you're on about," I interrupted.

"Oh, OH! Don't mind me, just blathering on about how you shouldn't waste your young life," he badly lied, "Now off you pop to bed, you've got a ball to prepare for," he said, whilst I shoved them out the door.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron said, utterly lost, just like the rest.

"Look, all you have to know is that I'm not going to be around much longer,"

"You sound like a patient in a hospital," Harry exclaimed.

"I am, really. A patient of the world," I phrased, "I've got three years left before I go, forever," I smiled weakly, "An end comes to all of us eventually,"

And for the first time in years, I crumbled, broke down into tears, not the healing type, but my own tears, true tears of pain and anguish. But the one thing I didn't expect was that it helped, I let out the pain I'd been holding in since my sister had died, and the rest came flooding out as well.

**Draco's POV**

12:00 pm came with the rain, the hail was so thick I couldn't even see past a metre in front of me. But I trudged through it, cautious of the deep pools of mud. I made it to the forest and took shelter from a nearby tree. If Thorn didn't turn up in the next five minutes I'd make a run for it back up to the castle. I kept running through different scenarios of what our conversation could turn out like; none had a very pretty ending. I saw her hair first; red strands stuck to her face. Her robes were even more sodden than mine, which I thought was highly impossible. She joined me at the tree, eyes reddened and pupils dilated. She smiled weakly and spoke in a whisper: "Hey, Ferret,"

"Uh?" I grunted.

"Harry told me about your little run in with Moody and you said we should have code names,"

"I didn't realise we were giving each other them," I smirked.

"What's mine then?" she breathed.

"Ummm… Feather," I grinned.

"Feather… So you're an actual living being and I'm a part that comes off a bird, what a decrease in status,"

"It fits,"

"It's small," she stated, "But it fits," she laughed.

We sat under the tree for a good half-hour, just making jokes and talking. It had gone better than I'd ever imagined; she could make any situation less awkward just by being there.

"Last time you asked me to bring book, but then you never asked for it when we met," she said, curiously.

"Oh, yes. Do you have it on you?"

"Yeah, it's in here," she answered, struggling to yank it out her bag. The book read: _Defence Against The Dark Arts, _and below the title was: _Published in 902AD._

"What do you for anyway?"

"Persuading, manipulating… for leverage,"

"And a book, over a thousand years old, can grantee you this,"

"Maybe not grantee, but-" I shut up just as I heard the voices in the distance begin. I clapped my left hand over Thorn's mouth and dragged her round the tree almost a split second before the figures came into view. They stopped only metres away. I felt Thorn's rasp breathing on my palm and realised I still had my hand over her mouth, but she made no effort to move it. I didn't recognise the men; they both wore hooded cloaks. They made a move towards, striding at a quick pace. My heart exhilarated, to the point of which I felt as if it were in my throat. Thorn's face was white and that's when I realised she'd been crying: the shimmer of sweat on her brow, the puffy yet sunken eye sockets and the hollowness of her cheeks. The men passed the tree which kept us hidden and prowled out deeper into the forest.

We both sunk to the ground taking in deep gulps of air.

"Close one," I whispered.

"God the adrenaline, this is what keeps us alive," she smiled, and I returned it.

"What now?" I asked.

"We run,"

"What? Why?"

"Look," she said pointing to a group of fifth years heading straight for us, "I'll catch you later, Ferret," she smirked, standing up to make a run for it.

"Wait," I said and she turned to me looking impatient, "This Yule Ball, I don't think I'm going go," I rushed.

"Your letting a bunch of fifth years catch us to tell me your not going?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling slightly stupid. She started to sprint off then turned and shouted:

"If you want to talk write!" I heard, then she disappeared.

I got back to my dorm around 3:30pm. Turns out it wasn't a bunch of fifth years but the Slytherin Quidditch team, I managed to avoid practice, though, by faking a broken toe. I don't think they bought it until Madam Pomfrey started fussing over me, seeing as she hasn't had quite so many patients as usual, due to a lack of Quidditch games. It, then, took me less than five minutes to escape her prying eyes; I jumped out the window and really broke my toe. After ten minutes of hopeless limping, I made it back to the common room and found the rest of the Quidditch team hadn't actually gone to practice either. So when I finally got to my room Thorn had already written to me.

_Ferret, (It just gets more fun each time you say it)_

_Anyway, seeing as you didn't write I did. I propose a bet: whoever gets asked to the Yule Ball first, wins._

_Thorn __ Feather_

At first the letter took me by surprise, she'd known I wasn't going to the ball, the I realised she was doing this on purpose.

_Feather_

_You know I said I wasn't going._

_Ferret_

**Two minutes later…**

_Ferret_

_By doing it this way we don't know whether we'll go or not, it's called placing your fate into other people's hands. If we don't get asked we don't have to go._

_Feather_

_Feather_

_I don't think I like the idea of letting someone else decide my fate… but do continue, this could be thoroughly enjoyable (if I win). What are the terms?_

_Ferret_

_P.S. This name is really starting to get on my nerves_

_Ferret_

_Rule 1. You can't ask them, they have to ask you_

_Rule 2. You can't use magic*/ bribery/ blackmail/ begging to get them to ask you_

_Rule 3. You have to attend the ball as any other would (proper dress code etc…)_

_Feather_

_P.S. *magic counts as potions/charms/spells/hexes/jinxes/curses _

_Feather_

_Wow, full proof. I'm struggling to find any loopholes in there._

_Ferret_

**Umm… Ok so not as short as I thought it would be but never mind, the next ones rather short so I'll try and update ASAP. Please keep those reviews coming and plz fav/follow. Thanks again IP x**


End file.
